


Backseat Drivers

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, backseat driving, rowena being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena is a backseat driver





	Backseat Drivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



“Quit messing with the music,” you said, batting Rowena’s hand away from the dials. Rowena pouted, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

 

“I want to listen to my music,” Rowena complained.

 

“We’ll listen to your music when _you_ drive. And we listen to your music at hotels all the time,” you said.

 

“What’s so great about this ‘macwood’ or whatever, anyway?”

 

“Fleetwood Mac. And I’m going to ignore that comment.” From the corner of your eyes, you noticed Rowena rolling hers. You ignored that, too.

 

Music was one of the many differences you and Rowena had. You preferred modern music while Rowena wasn’t a fan of any music made after the 1700s.

 

“You missed the turn,” Rowena said as you passed the intersection.

 

“No, I didn’t,” you replied.

 

“You just did!”

 

“No, I need to pick some things up at the store, remember?”

 

“Oh.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

 

“Why? Because that’s your thing?”

 

“Yes!” Rowena froze as she realized what she’d said. “No! And don’t sass me, lass!”

 

“Right. You’re the sassy one in the relationship. Got it.”

 

“Damn right. But that’s not what I meant!”

 

You laughed. “I know what you meant. I’m just teasing.”

 

“Well, stop it,” Rowena said.

 

“I thought you liked it when I tease you.”

 

“Normally, yes. But that’s not that point right now.”

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll be nice.”

 

“Thank you. Oh, let’s stop there!” She pointed to a dress shop as you drove by. It looked upscale and classy, and in the display window were dresses that you were sure had rather large price tags. Not that money was a concern with Rowena. For her, nothing was too expensive if she wanted it.

 

“Ro, you already have more than enough dresses back at the hotel.”

 

“Y/N, a woman can never have more than enough dresses,” Rowena said. She said it with the sort of tone one might use when giving wise advice. You were tempted to roll your eyes again.

 

“Fine. Maybe on the way back. _Maybe_. And you’ll have twenty minutes,” you relented.

 

“Forty minutes,” she bargained.

 

“Thirty or nothing. Final offer.”

 

Rowena opened her mouth to protest, but was distracted again. “Switch to that lane, it’s faster.”

 

You sighed. “Rowena, please stop being a backseat driver.”

 

“I am _not_ a backseat driver,” she protested. “I’m just saying-”

 

“Ro, you’ve been making nonstop comments about my driving, or the music, or where we should go for a while now. Please, just stop talking for a bit, okay?” You snapped, your tone much harsher than you’d meant. You hadn’t meant to snap at her, but as much as you loved Rowena, you couldn’t deny that she could be rather…controlling, at times.

 

Rowena opened her mouth to argue, but instead let out a huff. “Fine!”

 

The only sound in the car was your music now. A few minutes passed.

 

“I didn’t mean to snap at you,” you sighed.

 

“I know,” Rowena said. “And I didn’t mean to be a ‘backseat driver’. Even though I totally wasn’t.”

 

You raised your eyebrows.

 

“Alright,” she admitted, “maybe I was.” Rowena took a breath. “And I apologize.”

 

You knew that was the best you were getting. Rowena was rather prideful and not someone who often made apologies.

 

“You’re forgiven. Just no more backseat driving. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

You decided to ignore the second time she reached her hand out to change the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
